


A Series Of Events

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: So I was rewatching Emmerdale and I was watching when Emmerdale had that Stipper night and my brain came up with Robert as one of the Strippers meeting Aaron.... and this happened





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is five chapters to this story but I'm uploading them all together

Aaron was tired to say the least, he was up first thing with Liv who was panicking as she made sure she had everything for her three day school trip to London and then he spent his day in work in the freezing cold scraping a bunch of cars. 

Aaron closed the door of the back of the pub and quickly removed his jacket and stop when he heard a loud thumping coming from the pub.

Aaron walked towards the pub and the thumping turn to loud music and he walked into the pub.

Aaron was confused, the pub The Woolpack was based in a tiny village in the middle of Leeds and most nights it was filled with the locals having a quite pint and some dinner but this was so different.

He saw many of the female villagers and a lot of woman he didn't recognise all dancing around the pub with a group of men in black tight shorts and nothing else.

Aaron walked over to a booth where he saw his best mate Adam and Adam three brothers Finn, Ross and Pete. Adam and Pete were talking in a quite conversation as Ross stare at his pint and Finn was watching the half naked men in the room. 

"What this?" asked Aaron as he pointed to the surrounding.

The boys looked up and Pete laughed. 

"Strippers" said Pete.

"In Emmerdale?" asked Aaron confused. 

"Yeah, imagine our shock when we walk in" said Adam as he picked up his pint. 

"Or my joy" said Finn with a smirk as he looked to the dancing man.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth will ya" grumbled Ross.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he looked around and saw his mom Chas dancing behind the bar with their cousin Charity. 

"I'm getting a pint" said Aaron quickly before he walked off. 

Aaron walked around the bar and grab a glass.

"Aaron" smiled Chas happily.

Aaron looked to and signed as try to not get embarrassed by his mother drunk dancing.

"What the meaning of this?" asked Aaron to Charity.

"Well Layla and Megan needed a venue for a Hen night and I found some strippers for the hens to enjoy" smirked Charity. 

"And what do you keep most of the profits?" asked Aaron knowingly. 

Charity clicked her fingers at her cousin and Aaron laughed as he pulled his pint.

"I think this was one of the best things we've ever done" smiled Chas.

"Is that because of the money or the fit blokes with no shirts?" asked Aaron cheekily. 

"Definitely the blokes" said Charity and Chas together before bursting into giggles. 

Aaron grab his pint glass and shook his head as he walked back towards the booth. 

"Oi" came a voice.

Aaron frowned and turn towards the voice and saw one of the strippers leaning against the bar, blonde hair, a smirk on his face, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Fancy getting us a pint" said the man as he nodded to the glass in Aaron hand. 

"Do I look like I work here?" asked Aaron as he placed his pint down. 

"Well you can pull a pint" said the man.

"I live here, ask one of those nutters to get it for you" said Aaron as he nodded to his mom and cousin who were dancing widely. 

The blonde looked to the two and frowned before turning back to Aaron.

"Prefer it from someone as good looking as yourself" said the blonde with a smirk as his eyes ran down Aaron body.

Aaron opened his mouth but he couldn't get any words out, his mouth was suddenly dry from the blonde boldness.

The blonde chuckled as he stood up.

"You know what I'll get it later, see you later" said the blonde before he walked back into the crowd of dancing woman.

Aaron watch him walked away and he rubbed his face as lent against the bar, trying to gather himself back up from being very clearly hit on by one of the most attractive man he ever seen.


	2. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reference to Aaron self harm scars

"What an arrogant git" mumbled Aaron into his pint.

"Mate, you've been going on for almost half an hour" moaned Adam.

"Yeah I rather listen to Finn tell me about which is better Marvel or DC" said Ross pointing to his brother who was still watching the dancing men in the pub. 

"Definitely Marvel" said Finn quickly. 

"Yeah well who does he think he is" said Aaron as he cross his arms.

Adam looked over and saw the blonde talking to Vanessa and Rhona before turning back to Aaron. 

"Look either go have it out with him or shut up" said Adam.

"Have it out" repeated Pete.

"Yeah, come on you said he hit on you, go and have some fun" said Ross with a smirk. 

Aaron frowned as he looked up and caught eyes with the blonde and Aaron quickly looked away as the blonde smirk.

"Not a chance" said Aaron as he got up.

Aaron walked around and lent on the bar. 

"Another pint" said Aaron as held up his glass to Charity. 

Charity nodded to him and Aaron looked down to his hand and signed.

"One for me as well" came a voice.

Aaron looked up and saw the blonde leaning next to him and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I feel you didn't get a good impression of me" said the blonde.

"What was your first clue?" asked Aaron. 

The blonde chuckled.

"Alright I'm sorry for whatever it is you didn't like, I'm Robert by the way Robert Sugden" said Robert holding out his hand. 

Aaron looked to him and signed as he shook his hand in a strong grip. 

"Aaron Dingle" introduced Aaron. 

"Aaron, I like that name, rolls of the tongue" smirked Robert.

"Do you always talk with that smirk on your face?" asked Aaron as he stood up. 

"Depends who I'm talking to" said Robert.

"Two pints" said Charity as she placed the two glasses down.

"Cheers" said Robert as he handed over some money.

Aaron reached to his pocket to grab some money. 

"Pay for his and keep the change, see you later, Aaron Dingle" said Robert with a wink as he grab his pint and walked off.

Aaron watched him walked off, his eyes running down the man back and his arse cupped perfectly in the shorts and Aaron snapped from his daze and he turn back and saw Charity smirking at him.

"What?" asked Aaron with a confused expression. 

"You fancy him" said Charity.

"I do not" snapped Aaron, his face going red. 

"Oh please, you totally checked him out and your blushing" smiled Charity.

"Am not" mumbled Aaron.

"Oh Aaron, I would, he cute" smiled Charity before she walking off. 

Aaron grab his pint as he turn around and saw Robert dancing with one of the older woman from the Hen Party with a grin on his face and Aaron couldn't help but smile as he felt his stomach fill with nerves. 

Awhile later..……

Aaron and Adam were siting against the bar as the night began to calm down, most of the woman had left the pub and the strippers were getting ready to go. 

"Right, as fun and awkward as this night has been, I'm off" smiled Adam as he stood up.

"See you tomorrow" said Aaron.

Adam nodded as he drained his pint and placed his glass down and walked out the pub.

Aaron signed as he looked to pint.

"And then there was one" said Robert as he walked up to Aaron.

"Been watching have you?" asked Aaron. 

"Of course, you are the only attractive guy in this place" said Robert with a smirk.

Aaron shook his head as he laugh as his cheeks began to go red before he turn to Robert.

"How do I know you don't say that to most people at your work events?" asked Aaron. 

"I don't exactly mix my work with my personal life" said Robert.

"So why are you flirting with me?" asked Aaron confused.

"I don't know, there something about you Dingle" smiled Robert before he walked off.

Aaron watched him walk off and Robert came to the door that lead to the toilets and he turn to Aaron and nodded his head towards the toilets before disappearing.

Aaron pressed his lips together as he looked around.

Aaron breath as he stood up and walked towards the men toilets.

Aaron walked into the toilets and saw Robert leaning against the skins.

Robert looked up and smirked as he grab Aaron arm and pull him towards him.

Aaron giggled as his arms immediately wrapped around Robert neck as Robert grab his hips and pressed their bodies together.

Robert chuckled and lent forward and pressed a quick kiss to Aaron lips and he smirked.

"Wanted to do this since I first saw you" mumbled Robert.

"Then shut up and kiss me" said Aaron.

Robert laughed as he pulled Aaron back into a kiss.

The kiss was quickly deepened as Robert and Aaron tongues and teeth clashed together as they began to walk towards one of the bathroom stools. 

The two walked in and Robert pressed Aaron against the wall as he quickly locked the door. 

"I can't stay long" whisper Robert between kisses. 

"Shh" said Aaron as he began to wrap his fingers into Robert hair and tugged at the ends. 

Robert right hand began to push up Aaron shirt on to his tone stomach. Aaron felt Robert fingers brush past a few of his scars and Aaron pulled away and began to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Hay, doesn't matter, your still gorgeous" said Robert into Aaron neck. 

Aaron nodded and titled his head back to give Robert more accuse as Robert press open kisses to Aaron skin.

Aaron let out a gasp as Robert sank his teeth into the base of Aaron neck which caused Robert to chuckled as one of Aaron hands let go of Robert hair and began to work it way down Robert bare chest.

"Who knew having no shirt could have it perks?" asked Aaron with a smirk.

Robert let out a giggle which vibrated against Aaron neck which made Aaron bit his lip as his eyes flutter shut.

Robert continued to press kisses on to Aaron neck as he grab Aaron hand and began to move it down towards his shorts. 

Aaron smiled as he pulled Robert face up and pressed his lips to Roberts as he worked his hands inside, reaching to grab.... 

"Robert" came a voice suddenly.

The two broke apart quickly and giggled slightly as Aaron pulled his hand from Robert shorts. 

"Yeah?" asked Robert as he try to clam down his breathing.

"We're all off" said the man. 

Aaron signed as Robert looked to him.

"Sorry" said Robert.

"No problem" said Aaron as he began to fix his clothes. 

Robert signed and kissed him quickly before he open the door and walked out and Aaron signed as he lent back against the wall, trying to gather sense of what happened.


	3. A Number

Aaron rubbed his head as he walked into the kitchen, he wasn't that hangover but he could defiantly feel yesterday pints.

"Morning love" smiled Chas as she moved around the kitchen making cups of coffee for the three. 

Aaron sat down and looked between Chas and Charity and frowned at the site. 

"You both drank loads, why is she the only one who looks like she been dragged through a hedge?" asked Aaron as he pointed to Charity who was lying with her head on the table.

"Shhh" said Charity.

Aaron laughed as Chas passed him a coffee.

"Thanks mom" said Aaron as he looked to her and Chas gasped.

"What?" asked Aaron and Charity as the two looked to her in confusion as she began to chuckle.

"You haven't seen your neck have you?" asked Chas to her son. 

"What?" asked Aaron as he began to feel his neck and Charity stood up and laughed as she looked to where Chas was. 

"What?" asked Aaron angrily.

Charity and Chas laughed as Chas grabbed a small mirror from her bag and held it up to Aaron and Aaron saw a bite mark on the bottom of his neck and he gasped as he immediately clamped his hand over it to cover it and moved his head away from the pair as his cheeks went a deep red. 

"Was it the blonde?" asked Charity.

"I need to get to work" said Aaron quickly as he got up and began to walk out. 

"So that's a yes" called Charity.

Aaron gave her a dirty look and Chas and Charity laughed as Aaron walked out the room. 

20 minutes later....

Aaron walked out the cafe and saw Adam.

"Hay, that client called Barry Stewards, needs us to come into Hotton" said Adam.

"Ok" said Aaron distantly. 

Adam moved his head a little and smirk and Aaron signed.

"Yes ok, I have this on my neck" snapped Aaron as he pulled his jacket up to cover the mark as Adam laughed.

"Who put it there?" asked Adam.

Aaron looked down to his coffee cup as he blushed.

"The blonde?" asked Adam. 

Aaron nodded.

"What happened to him being an arrogant git" said Adam.

"He is" said Aaron as they walked up to the van. 

"Come on, tell me on the way" said Adam as the two climbed into two van.

Awhile later.....

Chas was cleaning around the bar before opening hours when she heard the door open.

"We don't open for another hour" said Chas.

"I know" came a voice.

Chas turn and saw one of the strippers from the night before.

"Oh, i thought Jamie was coming" said Chas as she walked around the bar. 

"He was but he got to sort another job tomorrow so I said I'd come" said the man. 

"And which one are you?" asked Chas as she grab an envelope full of money.

"Robert" said Robert.

"Well Robert, you and your mates did an wonderful job" smiled Chas as she handed over the money.

"Thank you" smiled Robert as he took the money.

Robert looked to her and signed nervously. 

"Do you know Aaron Dingle by any chance?" asked Robert.

Chas frowned as she looked to him and then looked to his blonde hair and remembers what Charity said earlier and smirked. 

"Oh your the one who left the mark on his neck?" asked Chas.

Robert blushed as he looked down.

"Don't worry love, I'm his mom, I guess I'm giving a message?" asked Chas.

Robert nodded as he took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. 

"My number, tell him to give me a call" said Robert.

"Will do" said Chas.

Robert smiled to her and walked out and Chas smiled as she put the paper into her pocket. 

With Aaron and Adam....

"So, you hooked up in the pub toilets?" asked Adam as him and Aaron were putting some scraping items into the back of their truck. 

"It wasn't a hook up" signed Aaron.

"That mark on your neck says otherwise" smirked Adam.

Aaron punched Adam's arm and Adam laughed as he closed the back of the truck. 

"We just kissed" explained Aaron. 

"And?" asked Adam.

Aaron frowned as he looked to him.

"And what?" asked Aaron. 

"Are you seeing him again?" asked Adam. 

"No" said Aaron quickly.

"But I thought you" started Adam. 

"Let's go" said Aaron as he walked to the front of the truck. 

Adam signed as he followed Aaron. 

That night....

"Yeah and then we went on the wheel and saw Buckingham and Parliament" said Liv excitedly down the phone.

"Aww that amazing" smiled Aaron as he sat at the table in the back.

"I want to live in London when I'm older" said Liv

"Umm we will wait a few years before you decide if you going or not" smiled Aaron.

"Ha" said Liv sarcastically.

Aaron chuckled as the door open and he turn to see Chas who smiled at him. 

"I need to go" said Liv.

"Alright, message me in the morning" said Aaron. 

"Sure, night" said Liv before she hung up.

Aaron smiled as he put the phone down.

"How is she?" asked Chas.

"Good, she loving it" smiled Aaron.

"Good" said Chas.

Aaron nodded and saw Chas mirror on the side and he pick it up and looked to his neck and signed as he ran his fingers over the mark as Chas laughed.

"Your not the first person to get a hickey" said Chas as she moved about the kitchen.

"Did you just say hickey?" asked Aaron with a frown.

"Whatever, oh that reminds me" said Chas suddenly as she reached into her pocket.

Chas pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Aaron and he looked to as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Robert phone number, he said give him a call" smiled Chas as she walked off.

Aaron looked down to the paper and he signed he got up and threw the paper in the bin.


	4. A Bar

It had been three days since Aaron had threw the paper with Robert number away.

"I wish Aaron would phone that blondie, walking around here with a miserably face" said Charity as she did her make up at the table. 

"We can't force him" said Chas.

"Maybe we can get the strippers back and set them up" suggested Charity. 

Chas opened her mouth to argue but she was cut off by the door being thrown open as a angry Liv stormed in as Aaron trailed behind. 

"It wasn't my fault" shouted Liv as she turn to Aaron.

"So you accidentally hit someone with a chair?" asked Aaron as he crossed his arm.

"Yes" said Liv.

"Liv" signed Aaron.

"It was, I pick up the chair to move it and stupid Jeremy walked into it" explained Liv.

"Love calling the lad stupid doesn't help your case" said Chas.

"She not in court" argued Aaron.

"Yet" said Charity.

The three turn to her and Charity rose her hand in surrender and Chas signed as she placed her cup down.

"Right, Liv was it accident?" asked Chas as she walked between the pair. 

"Yes" said Liv.

"Fine then we believe you" said Chas.

"Doesn't stop the fact she been excluded for a week and don't think that an excuse for you to slack off, you still need to study" said Aaron.

"Fine" grumbled Liv as she storm off.

Aaron signed as he sat down on he sofa.

"Not hard being a parent" said Charity.

"Says the woman who barely raised two out of three of her own" snapped Aaron. 

"Oi, I did my" started Charity.

"Enough, look Liv will calm down in a bit" said Chas to her son.

"It not just Liv, my whole day been an disaster, first the client doesn't show and then we lose the client cause apparently it my fault he didn't show up to the meeting and then I get a call saying my sister violently attacked someone" snapped Aaron before he cupped his face.

"Right then your going out tonight and enjoying yourself" said Chas.

Aaron signed as he looked to her.

"I can't just go out" said Aaron. 

"Why not, I'll watch Liv and you and Adam can go into town" said Chas.

"Mom" started Aaron. 

"No I'm not taking no for an answer, your going" said Chas as she walked off.

Aaron signed.

That night.....

Aaron and Adam were walking down the streets of Hotton.

"So where we going?" asked Adam.

Aaron shurrged. 

"Oh come on mate, work with me here" said Adam.

"Adam I don't want to be here" said Aaron with a sign. 

"Yeah well Chas told me to keep you out till you smile so" said Adam.

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Bar West?" asked Adam.

Aaron nodded.

The two walked down the street and came to the club and walked in.

"Look barely even packed, I'll get the drinks in" said Adam as he walked to the bar. 

Aaron signed as he lent on the wall and began to fiddle with his shirt.

"Well fancy seeing you here" came a familiar voice.

Aaron whipped around quickly and his eyes widen as he saw Robert standing before him with that same smirk that made Aaron weak at the knees.


	5. A Date

Aaron laughed nervously as he looked up at Robert.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aaron.

"Well I'm fully dressed so not work" said Robert.

Aaron looked to Robert and notice he was indeed in tight trousers, top and a black leather jacket. 

"I'm here with my sister Vic" explained Robert. 

"Oh" said Aaron. 

"You?" asked Robert.

"Bad day, mom and mate drag me out" said Aaron as he nodded to Adam who was walking up to the pair with two pints.

Robert nodded as Adam came up to them.

"Who this?" asked Adam.

"This is Robert" said Aaron.

"Oh, nice seeing you in actually cloths" said Adam.

Robert laughed when suddenly a younger girl came up to Robert who had light brown hair and Adam eyes widen as he looked to her.

"Vic, this is Aaron" said Robert as he nodded to Aaron.

"Oh your the famous Aaron, he spent the last three days talking about you, I'm Victoria" smiled Vic.

"Nice to meet you, this is my mate" started Aaron.

"Adam" said Adam cutting Aaron off a she held his hand to her.

Vic giggled as she shook his hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Adam.

"Oh I'll have a vodka and coke" smiled Vic.

Adam nodded and turn to walk back to the bar. 

"And I'll have a pint" said Robert.

Adam nodded and walked to the bar again and Vic looked to the pair.

"I'll help Adam" said Vic quickly as she rushed off.

Aaron laughed nervously and Robert nodded to a table and they walked over.

Awhile later.....

Aaron laughed as he watch Vic and Adam drunkly dance on the dance floor.

"I can't remember the last time Vic looked so happy with a lad" smiled Robert.

Aaron nodded.

"So, did your mom give you my number?" asked Robert.

"Yes" whisper Aaron as he looked to his drink. 

"Right" said Robert sadly.

"It not that I didn't want to call you, it's just between work and looking after my little sister I don't have the time to be with anyone" explained Aaron. 

"Surely your parents look after her?" asked Robert confused.

Aaron signed.

"She my half sister through our dad but he is dead and her mum lives in Ireland, me and her had a rough year last year" said Aaron nervously. 

Robert nodded.

"I do like you, I think, it just not the best timing" explained Aaron.

"I get you, so when is the best timing?" asked Robert.

"Wish I could say, I don't expect you to wait for me" said Aaron as he looked up.

"I'll wait" said Robert quickly.

"No you wouldn't" said Aaron wirh a laugh.

"Aaron, I don't just kiss people I meet on the first night and especially not when I'm working, like I said in the pub, there is something about" said Robert.

Aaron nodded as he looked up to Vic and Adam. 

"Does your family know your a stripper?" asked Aaron trying to change the conversation. 

Robert laughed as he looked to Vic.

"Yes, they don't mind really, I mean to quote my father when he was alive "as long as you don't sell yourself I don't care'" said Robert with a hint of sadness.

"Rubbish dad, know the feeling" said Aaron as he nervously ran his fingers over the rim of the pint glass. 

Robert turn to him.

"How did you guess?" asked Robert.

"By the tone of your voice" smiled Aaron.

Robert smiled at him and his eyes ran over Aaron face.

Aaron looked to him and he signed in frustration and he grab Robert face and smashed his lips into his.

Robert was shocked for a moment before he settle into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Aaron frame and pull him into him.

The two kissed slowly for a minute before pulling away breathlessly.

Aaron looked up to Robert and they both let out a nervous laugh.

"Sure I can't interest you in a date?" asked Robert.

Aaron looked to him and smiled.

"One date" confirmed Aaron.

Robert smiled as he reach into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down his number and handed it to Aaron who smiled.

"Don't lose that one" said Robert.

"Not a chance" smiled Aaron.

Robert laughed as he closed the gap and kissed Aaron again, both unsure of what going to happen but knowing one thing, they certainly wanted to work it out together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Chapters up!! Hope you all liked


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I was bored and wrote this

Aaron walked into the back of the pub in his best shirt and tight jeans which made Charity and Chas smirk from the kitchen as Liv looked to her brother with confusion. 

"Wow" said Charity as she looked Aaron up and down. 

"What?" asked Aaron with a frown as he looked to his clothes. 

"Just wow" smirked Charity.

"Where are you going?" asked Liv. 

"Out" said Aaron as he looked to the mirror.

"Glad you decide to give Robert a chance" smiled Chas. 

Aaron rolled his eyes as he grab his jacket. 

"Who's Robert?" asked Liv. 

"His fancy men" smirked Charity.

"He just a bloke" said Aaron to his sister. 

Aaron phone beeped and he picked it up.

"Taxi, right you bed by ten" said Aaron to Liv. 

"Good luck" called Chas. 

"Be safe" shouted Charity. 

Aaron glared at his cousin who was giggling to her self as he walked out. 

Awhile later....

Aaron climb out the taxi and looked around and saw Robert leaning against the wall by the bar they were going to and he took a deep breath as he paid the taxi man. 

Aaron smiled as he walked up, he looked good which made Aaron cheeks heat up with a blush as he try to push the images he had from his mind. 

"Hay" smiled Aaron as he reached Robert. 

"Hay, how are you?" asked Robert. 

"I'm good, you?" asked Aaron. 

Robert nodded and Aaron smiled nervously.

"No need to be nervous I mean, you've practically seen me naked" smirked Robert. 

Aaron laughed before nodding to the bar and they walked in.

"Guessing a pint?" asked Robert.

"Yeah" said Aaron. 

"Cool, get us a seat and I'll get the drinks" said Robert. 

Aaron looked around and saw a table and went and sat down and looked up to the bar and saw Robert laughing with the bar tender as he pour there drinks.

Robert nodded to the man before grabbing his drinks and walking up.

"Good table" said Robert as he handed Aaron his drinks and sat down. 

"Do you come here often?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah, work" answered Robert.

Aaron nodded as he drank his pint.

"You are alright with my job, i'd rather you say now cause I've done the whole, being with someone who gets jealous everytime I speak to someone and it never ends well" said Robert.

"No I don't mind, how did you even get into in?" asked Aaron. 

"My mate Jamie work in the group before I met him, we lived together when we were in college and well went from there" said Robert. 

"Cool, never stuck to college, don't do the whole siting in a classroom thing" said Aaron. 

"Yet you have your own business" said Robert.

"Yes but it's hard work" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded.

"So come on, this is a date, tell me about yourself" said Robert.

"Not much to say" said Aaron.

"I'm sure there is" said Robert.

"Not really, I live with most of my family and I spent my time between working and looking after my sister" said Aaron. 

"Well it's a start, i live on my own, my brother and sister live together still on a family farm" said Robert.

"Why don't you?" asked Aaron. 

Robert laughed bitterly which made Aaron frowned. 

"Let's just say, me and my brother don't get along" said Robert.

"Right" said Aaron slowly. 

"Is Liv your only sibling?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, mom never had any more after me and Gordon only had me and Liv, you know have the two?" said Aaron. 

"Oh no, I have a few others but I haven't seen them in years" said Robert.

"Sorry" said Aaron. 

"Don't be" said Robert quickly. 

Aaron nodded as he looked around the bar and the dance floor. 

"We could go and dance" suggested Robert as he lent into Aaron. 

"Oh not a chance, I do not dance" said Aaron turning to look at the same. 

"Why not?" asked Robert.

"Because it's embarrassing" said Aaron. 

"I literally dance for a living" said Robert with a laugh. 

"Yes but you get paid" argued Aaron. 

"So if I paid you to dance would you?" asked Robert.

"No" said Aaron wish a laugh. 

Robert laughed at him. 

"Don't worry, I bet I can make you like dancing" said Robert with a flirty voice as his eyes ran down Aaron body. 

"We've been here ten minutes and your already attempting to get me into bed" said Aaron. 

"Hay, we're talking about dancing and beside you were fully ready to go at it in some toilets if I remember correctly" said Robert with cheeky grin. 

"Didn't hear you complain" smirked Aaron. 

Robert smirked back and looked to his empty pint glass.

"Another?" asked Robert.

Aaron nodded and Robert smiled to him and walked up to the bar and Aaron smiled as he watched the man. 

Awhile later.....

"You didn't have to walk me up to my house" said Aaron with a slight slur as he lent on the wall at the back of the pub. 

"Just wanted to make sure you got home alright, you've drank a bit" said Robert.

"I'm a big boy" said Aaron. 

"Yeah you are" smirked Robert as he step closer to Aaron. 

"I had a great time" smiled Aaron as Robert lent in so close that that breaths began to mingle and Aaron could see the freckles on Robert face. 

"So your gonna let me take you out again?" asked Robert.

Aaron eyes flick down go Robert lips before looking back to Robert and nodding.

Robert grinned before leaning forward and kissing Aaron. 

Aaron smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Robert waist. 

Suddenly a loud honk came from taxi and the two pulled part and laughed. 

"I'll call you" smiled Robert with a quick kiss. 

Aaron nodded and Robert walked off and got into the taxi and Aaron smiled as he walked into his home. 

Aaron threw his coat down and began to walk up the staris when the door open and he turn to see Chas looking at him with questionable eyes. 

"Well?" asked Chas impatiently. 

"Well, What?" asked Aaron. 

"How did it go?" asked Chas excitedly.

"It was good" said Aaron with a shrug. 

"Is that it?" asked Chas. 

"Yes" said Aaron as he began to walk up the stairs. 

"Are you seeing him again?" asked Chas. 

"Yep" called Aaron before he shut his bedroom door. 

Aaron phone beeped and he pull it from his picker and open his text. 

'I had a great time, can't wait to do it again x' from Robert 

Aaron couldn't help but grin as he lay down on his bed, beginning to message Robert back.


	7. First Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If like to thank everyone who commented on my last chapter, I didn't expect it at all

Aaron stretched as he began to wake up when he felt a body next to him in the small bed and he immediately frowned as he opened his eyes. 

Aaron frowned turn into a sleepy smiled when he saw Robert sleeping next to him, the memories of the night flooded back. Him and Robert had gone out again and had a lot to drink which lead to them falling into Aaron bed late into the night. 

Aaron smiled at the sleeping man as he lent into Robert which made Robert shuffled before opening his eyes.

"Sorry" said Aaron. 

"It's alright" said Robert as he rubbed his eyes.

Aaron looked to him and Robert open his arms and Aaron grinned as he settle into Robert chest as Robert ran his fingers lazily up and down Aaron arm. 

"Well last night was something" said Robert with a grin. 

"I hope we weren't to loud" said Aaron.

"Why?" asked Robert.

"I live with my mom, sister and cousins why do you think?" asked Aaron as he playfully hit Robert chest. 

"One way to meet them" smirked Robert. 

Aaron shook his head with a laugh as Robert picked up his phone and signed as he saw it was just past ten. 

"I need to go, I have work in a few hours" said Robert.

"Few more minutes?" asked Aaron. 

Robert looked down at Aaron who was looking up to him with sleepy blue eyes, a smile on his face.

"Few more minutes" Robert agreed as he cuddled Aaron. 

Half an hour later..... 

The two walked down the stairs and came to the door and Robert turn to him. 

"So no introductions?" asked Robert nodding to the door that lead into the kitchen, where Aaron family was likely to be. 

"No, when you do meet them properly it won't be after we just had sex" said Aaron with a laugh. 

Robert laughed before leaning in and kissing Aaron and Aaron smiled into the kiss when suddenly the door open and they turned to see Liv and Aaron blushed as he pulled away. 

"Hi" said Liv with confusion as she looked the blonde she had never seen before up and down. 

"Hi" smiled Robert nervously. 

"Robert this is my little sister Liv, Liv this is Robert" said Aaron quickly. 

"The stripper?" asked Liv. 

"Yep" said Robert as Aaron cupped his face at his sister choice of words. 

Liv looked to him and nodded.

"Don't hurt my brother or you'll pay" said Liv with a warning tone before she walked up stairs. 

"Well that was" said Robert once she was out of ear shot. 

"Yeah" agreed Aaron. 

"Don't worry about it yeah, I'll text ya" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded and kissed Robert quickly and Robert smiled as he walked out and Aaron grinned before walking up stairs.

Aaron got to the top and saw Liv leaning on her doorframe and he signed. 

"You wasn't to meet him like that" admitted Aaron. 

"Do you like him?" asked Liv. 

"Yeah I do" smiled Aaron. 

"And he makes you happy?" asked Liv. 

Aaron nodded.

"Then I'm happy" smiled Liv as she went into her room. 

Aaron smiled.


End file.
